Love, snow, forgivness and stuff
by PandorasHollow
Summary: It's Christmas 2007. Lorelai and Rory are looking at family pictures. JavaJunkie with some RoryMarty COMPLETE
1. Christmas Day 2007

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'Gilmore Girls'  
**Spoilers:** None  
**AN:**This story takes place in 2007. LL are married and have a little daughter - Lilly. The parts of the story written in italic are memories.  
Please R&R :)_

**Love, Snow, Forgivness and Stuff

* * *

**

****

**Christmas Day 2007**

Lorelai walked down the stairs surpressing a yawn. It was early in the morning and she felt exhausted. After she had fed and put Lilly to bed she couldn't fall asleep. She had tossed and turned but sleep deprived her. Assured that she hadn't disturbed Luke's sleep she had climbed out of the bed and decided to make herself coffee.

The kitchen was lit by the hallway light and Lorelai tried to move silently around. She didn't want to wake anyone up. Her plan left the building when she slightly stumbled and knocked a mug over. Thankfully it didn't break but it woke up Rory. With messy hair and sleepy eyes Rory walked out of her room.

"Mom?"

"Oh, sorry hon. Go back to sleep. I just…sorry that I woke you up." – Lorelai said feeling guilty.

"It's okay. I had a rather unpleasant even scary dream anyway." – Rory said and sat down on the next chair.

"Really? You wanna talk about it?"

"There were books everywhere. Even in my bed."

"Why is that scary? You do have books everywhere."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry, go on."

"The books weren't only everywhere they were also following me the whole time. I couldn't escape them."

"That is scary." – Lorelai agreed.

"Yeah. What are you doing up so early? It's barely five."

"Lilly needed to be fed and afterwards I had hard time falling back asleep."

"And the cure against insomnia is coffee?"

"You sound just like Luke." – Rory smiled faintly and then the room fell silent.

"Is everything alright?" – Lorelai asked her daughter and Rory snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. I just can't turn my mind off. I'm thinking about the upcoming exams."

"And maybe about a certain cute guy with dark curly hair and brown eyes?" – Rory smiled at the mention of Marty.

"Yeah, maybe." – She answered and thought just how lucky she was to have him in her life.

_During their second and third year at Yale their friendship had cooled off and they barely saw each other. Marty had fallen in love with Amelia a girl he met in philosophy class. They had seemed pretty serious until Amelia decided to change to Stanford.  
Rory herself was busy with experiencing life on different and more exiting levels. Logan Huntzenberger had won her heart and turned her world upside down. At first she denied it and she fought against her feelings. In the end she lost the battle against herself. It was the first time she didn't mind losing. Logan showed her a different side of the world and even a different side of her.  
Together they proved that opposites definitely do attract. After fourteen months as a couple they also proved that love was not enough to keep a relationship alive.  
Rory was devastated for weeks after the break up. She knew it was the right thing to do but that didn't help her cope with the heartache. They were at point in their relationship that didn't lead them anywhere. Even after fourteen months none of them were able to fully adjust to the others lives. Their ideas of a shared future were too different. _

_Months later during summer break she met Marty in Hartford. They both had summer jobs there and accidentally met on lunch break in a park. For the rest of the summer they continued to have their lunch together and sometimes even met after work. When their fourth year at Yale started they were friends again like they used to be before. They were even closer and more comfortable in their friendship. No one was surprised that they ended up together only a few months later.  
At first Rory was slightly surprised how strong her feelings were for Marty. She was almost overwhelmed by them. Although they were only dating for a few months Rory was sure of her love for him. She knew she was in love and she knew Marty felt the same. That's why she didn't hesitate at all when he asked her to move in with him. _

_After graduating from college they spent a week with his family in Detroit before starting to work in Hartford again. Most of their time they spent in Stars Hollow . They even lived for some time above the diner while they looked for their own place in New Haven.  
Now they occupied a small apartment near Yale while they tried to keep up with their busy schedules at Yale. Besides working for their master's degree they also both have jobs to be able to pay the bills. Marty was supposed to be with her on Christmas but his mom got sick the week before and he left to visit her._

Now Rory was sitting at the kitchen table while her mother made herself a sandwich.

"I know my sandwiches are not as good as Luke's but are you sure you don't want one?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not that hungry but I'd like some of those cookies Luke made." – Rory said pointing to the plate next to Lorelai. She handed the cookies to her daughter.

"Do you like the gift Luke got you?"

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait to try it on for him. Who knew Luke would ever buy lingerie."

"Eew, mom! I meant the slide-projector." – Lorelai laughed at the expression on the face of her daughter.

"I like the slide-projector too. I was so sad when my old one conked out. Hey, what do you say we reminisce for a while?"

"I set up the projector and you find the slides." – Rory replied eagerly and got up to look for the projector. Ten minutes later they were sitting on the couch. Rory with a plate of cookies in her lap, Lorelai was eating her sandwich. Coffee was in front of them on the table, the projector was set up behind them and they watched the pictures on the wall above the fireplace.

"Aww, you were such a cute kid Look at you. My little ballerina."

"Yeah, yeah. Next picture please." – As the slides changed they remembered the stories behind every picture. Their laughter came to a short end when a picture of Richard, Emily and Rory appeared on the wall. The night that picture was made brought unpleasant memories to Lorelai. On that night Lorelai and Emiliy had a fight. One week later that fight led to another one. The second fight ended with Lorelai walking out of her parents and not having any contact with them for two years.

"I forgot about that picture. You look beautiful babe."

"Mom."

"No, it's okay. It's in the past. Everything is alright again."

"Yes, it is."

"I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom." – Lorelai ran upstairs and Rory focused back on the picture. Sometimes it seemed the fight had never happened although she still could remember it like it was yesterday.

TBC


	2. December 2004 The Fight

**December 2004**

_There were a million other places Lorelai wanted to be just not where she was now - in front of her parents home. The fight with Emily the previous week was still fresh on her mind. Lorelai just couldn't forget it or even find a reason to forgive her for the hurt her words had caused. The only reason she came to the Friday dinner was because Rory had begged her to._

"_Come on mom. Let's go inside. We can't spend the whole evening outside."_

"_Sure we can."_

"_No, we can't. We'll freeze to death. Besides grandma promised to apologize to you for last week. I think she finally realized that she was wrong." – Lorelai snorted at that._

"_Honey, I love you but you can be so naive sometimes."_

"_Come on." – Rory said and rang the bell. Soon the maid opened and the stepped inside the warmth. After taking off their coats Lorelai and Rory walked into the living room to find Emily sipping a drink._

"_Hello grandma."_

"_Hello Rory. Lorelai."_

"_Hello mother." – Lorelai said and sat down without even glancing at Emily._

"_Where's grandpa?"_

"_What do you think? In his study of course. He'll be right back. How's school?" – Emily asked Rory as she purred them drinks._

"_School is fine. A bit hectic at the moment but fine." – Emily and Rory continued to chat. Lorelai sipped her wine in silence. Soon Richard joined them and they all moved to the dining room for the dinner. The silence at the table was getting more awkward from one minute to the other and Lorelai just couldn't sit quietly anymore._

"_What are we doing here?" – She asked and surprised everyone with her question._

"_What do you mean? We're having dinner." – Emily replied._

"_Mom, if you are thinking that with drinks and dinner last week is forgotten than you are wrong."_

"_Lorelai, this is not the right time to have that conversation."_

"_When is the right time?"_

"_Lor…"_

"_No, mom. I came here because Rory told me that you wanted to apologize. Did Rory lie."_

"_No, she didn't. Alright." – Emily said and put her fork down. – "I'm sorry that we had that unpleasant fight last week. Please accept my apology." – With that Emily resumed eating her dinner. Lorelai looked at her incredibly._

"_That's it? You are sorry for the "unpleasant fight" but your are not sorry for insulting Luke and me?" – Emily didn't answer anything. – "That's really great mom, really great. You know – I guess it's all my fault."_

"_What's your fault?"_

"_I was stupid enough to let you become a bigger part of my life."_

"_You don't mean that Lorelai." – Richard said and Lorelai turned to her father._

"_Right now I do mean it. I really believed things between us could change a bit. They did change but not for the better. I hoped that you'd learn to accept or even just tolerate my life. Now I see I was a fool to believe that. I'm leaving now. Don't expect me back anytime soon." – Lorelai said and left the dining room to get her purse. Emily followed her into the living room._

"_Oh, Lorelai. Please stop being dramatic." – Lorelai grabbed her purse suppressing the words of anger that threated to leave her mouth. – "This is ridiculous. I did nothing wrong. Everything I did was because I want only the best for you." – Lorelai turned to face her mother._

"_To hurt me and the man I love is what's best for me?" – Emily stared at her contemplating her next words. Before she could retort something Lorelai started talking again. – "What's best for me. You can say that as often as you like. Just because you think that's what's best for me doesn't make it true. To talk so bad about Luke and to tell your snobby friends that I'd never marry him because he's beneath me…"_

"_He is. He's not good for you. You could have a wonderful life. Big house, nice man and no worries. He's holding you back from having all of that."_

"_Oh, my God! Are you listening to yourself? You're such an arrogant snob."_

"_Lorelai!" – Emily said appalled._

"_You don't like him because you think he has a low income."_

"_The man works in a diner."_

"_He owns the diner. A stable business he build up himself without anyone's help."_

"_He's not good for you."_

"_You're repeating yourself. Sometimes I wonder if you are even capable of loving someone. I ask myself sometimes how you fell in love with dad. Did he show you first his account statement before you decided that he's good enough to fall in love with?" – Emily just got angrier at Lorelai's words._

"_He's not good enough for you, he's not good for the Gilmore family and he's not a good father figure for Rory." – Rory wanted to interfere but Lorelai stopped her with a shake of her head. _

"_You have no idea what an amazing person Luke is. He's perfect for me. And for your information I don't want a big house and all the other crap you mentioned. I ran away twenty years ago to escape that kind of life."_

"_You are saying this only…" _

"_Mother STOP!" – Lorelai said louder than she was already talking. – "I don't want to hear any of this anymore. You've said enough." – She calmed a bit down before continuing. – "I came here tonight to give you a last chance to make things right. Instead you choose to insult and hurt me further. Now I'm ending this whole madness. Before I leave I want you to know that I love Luke. I'm in love with him like I've never been in love before. Next to Rory he is the most important person in my life. One day I'm going to marry him and we will spend the rest of our lives together. Maybe we'll even decide to have children. Children you'll never meet because from them moment I walk out of this house you will not be a part of my life anymore. No more Friday dinners or spending the holidays together. Never again. I hope you're happy now." – Emily was standing speechless before her daughter. Lorelai turned to Rory.  
"I'll be waiting outside." – Then she walked outside to her jeep._

_Rory and Richard who have been silent the whole fight looked over to Emily._

"_Richard, did you hear what she said?"_

"_Yes, Emily. I heard her."_

"_How dare she…"_

"_Grandma stop!" – Rory yelled._

"_Do not talk to your grandma in that tone young lady." – Rory ignored Richard._

"_I love you grandma but tonight you've gone to far. The things you said about Luke…I can't even say how disappointed I am in you. You are so wrong about everything. Luke loves mom so much and he loves me like I'm his own daughter. He's everything a father needs to be. With your spiteful words you didn't only hurt Luke and mom but also me.  
You better change your attitude or you'll lose me too." – Rory picked up her things off the sofa before talking again.  
"Don't expect me for dinner next week. I'll call you and tell you when I'm ready to come back again." – After that Rory left without saying goodbye.  
Richard and Emily were left alone in their very silent home both stunned at their daughters and granddaughters behaviour._

TBC


	3. December 2006 Forgive me?

**Christmas Day 2007**

Lorelai returned from her bathroom trip.

"I'm getting myself a coke. Do you want one too?"

"Yes, please." – Rory said without taking her eyes off the wall. The slide changed and she smiled at the picture. It was one of Lorelai trying to shove a piece of chocolate in Luke's mouth who was protesting. Rory laughed and Lorelai joined her as she came back from the kitchen.

"Boy he put up a good fight but I won anyway…and I was so pregnant then."

"Maybe you won _because_ you were so pregnant."

"Are you implying he let me win?"

"That's what I'm implying, yes." – Lorelai gasped shocked.

"That's not true. Take it back. Oh, look that's when you slipped on the foil and fell with your face down between the cushions."

"Yeah, thanks for taking first the picture and then helping me up."

"You're welcome babe. That was great evening. We ate, laughed, sang Christmas Carols, decorated the tree."

"Hmm, I remember me and Luke decorating the tree while you sat on the couch and ate and sang Carols to annoy Luke."

"Didn't I just say that?"

"I like this picture. It's really nice. I didn't even notice Luke taking it."

"Yeah, neither did I." – Lorelai said staring at the picture. It was a picture of her, Rory and Emily sitting in the living room with the decorated tree behind them. It was one evening with her mother that she didn't mind remembering.

**December 2006**

_It was a week before Christmas. Luke and Rory were decorating the tree while Lorelai sat on the couch balancing a bowl of popcorn on her belly. _

"_You're are supposed to string the popcorn and not eat it."_

"_But Luke I'm pregnant. Pregnant women need to eat a lot."_

"_You always eat a lot. Pregnant or not."_

"_Pregnant women don't like criticism and sarcasm."_

"_You should have known better than to put that bowl in front of her, Luke."_

"_Hey, mean daughter. Watch out missy. You're getting competition now. I just may bequeath everything to your little sister or brother."_

"_Oh , you wouldn't dare. You know I should get the "Charlie's Angels" plates."_

"_I think…" – Luke was interrupted by the doorbell. – "Are we expecting someone."_

"_No one besides our baby." – Rory rolled her eyes and put down the lights._

"_I'll go see who it is." – When she opened the door she found herself face to face with her grandmother. – "Grandma?"_

"_Hello Rory. May I come inside?"_

"_Of course." – Rory stuttered. When Emily entered she heard Luke and Lorelai debating where to put an angel._

"_You can't put this on the top of the tree because it's not made to be on the top of a tree." – Luke told her._

"_But I want an angel on the top of the tree and not a stupid star."_

"_We don't have…" – Luke stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Emily standing in the living room. Lorelai moved around on the couch to see what had caught his attention. She was shocked to see her mother._

"_Hello Lorelai."_

"_Emily." – It hurt Emily to hear Lorelai call her by her name and not call her mom or even mother._

"_Hello Luke." _

"_Mrs. Gilmore." – The coldness in his voice hurt too._

"_Grandma would you like something to drink?" – Rory asked trying to lighten up the situation a bit._

"_A glass of water would be nice." – Luke stopped Rory before she could go to the kitchen._

"_Rory, I'll get the drinks you stay here."_

"_Yeah, you stay here Rory." – Lorelai said and stood up. She walked upstairs as fast as her pregnant body allowed it. Luke, Rory and Emily watched her go. Neither of them tried to stop her. Luke and Rory didn't stop her because they knew that Lorelai needed some time to process Emily's surprise visit. Emily didn't stop her because she didn't want to say something and make the situation even worse._

_When they heard the bedroom door close Luke turned to the two other Gilmore women._

"_I'll go and talk to her."_

"_I'm sorry Luke. For everything." – Emily said and Luke was surprised how straightforward she was. – "I came to apologize for the way I treated you both."_

"_Even after such a long time Lorelai didn't tell me everything that happened that night. To be honest it's not necessary that I know. All I need to know is that you caused her pain and Rory too. I will only accept your apology if Lorelai does. Now I'll go upstairs and convince Lorelai to come back down. You better not hurt her again." – Luke said and ran upstairs. A few minutes later Luke and Lorelai walked down. They were holding hands. Lorelai finding strength in Luke's grip to face her mother. Emily and Rory who were talking on the couch fell silent when they saw them. Lorelai sat down on a chair next to the fireplace and Luke stood next to her. _

"_Fine. I'm here. What is it that you want to tell me." – Emily looked around the room before her eyes settled on her daughter again. She cleared her throat and then spoke._

"_I came to apologize. Maybe it's too late but I have to try. I'm so sorry for all the ugly words I said. I'm sorry for meaning them at that time. I know now that I was wrong. All I wanted was for you to be happy. I know you were happy but I refused to see it. Mainly because I define happiness differently than you. Luke I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I'm sorry for causing you both pain.  
I hope you see that I'm telling you the truth and that you'll find a way to forgive me." _

"_Why now?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Why now? Why are you apologizing two years later?"_

"_Because I'm stubborn. I couldn't admit to myself or to anyone else that I was wrong and…" – Emily trailed off._

"_And what?"_

"_I saw you two in Hartford last week. You walked out of a shop and I was shocked to discover your round belly." – Luke, Lorelai and Rory could see the unshed tears in Emily's eyes. – "You looked so happy and content. Luke said something and you laughed rubbing your belly with the hand that wasn't holding his. I was hurt and upset. It made me sad when I realized that I had no idea what was going on in you life." – Although Rory had continued to go alone to the Friday dinners she never mentioned anything about Lorelai or Luke. Emily knew that they were married. Rory told her the week before the wedding. She told her probably in hope that Emily would apologize to Lorelai but that never happened._

_Now Emily was in their home asking for forgiveness._

"_I spent the few past days only thinking about you. I don't want things to be this way between us. I don't want to regret not being a part of your life or you not being a part of your fathers and my life. I want to be able to know my grandchildren." – Emily finished and was glad that she wasn't crying. The room was silent. Everyone waited for Lorelai to say something but Lorelai was experiencing a rare moment. She was speechless. Emily got up to leave._

"_I should go now. I'm sorry if I interrupted your evening." – Rory rose with her grandma. Emily was almost out of the living room when Lorelai's voice stopped her._

"_Mom? Do you know how to string popcorn?" – The question sounded silly and usually Emily would have replied something sarcastic but she only nodded her head slightly. Lorelai picked up the bowl with popcorn and hinted to Emily to sit back down. Emily gladly did. The tension left the room and both Rory and Luke exhaled a breath of relief._

_For the rest of the evening they didn't talk about the past. They mostly talked about the baby and Christmas. Luke and Rory finished decorating the tree. When Rory sat down on the floor next to her mother Luke brought the empty trimmings boxes outside. When he came back he looked at the three of them talking. It was rare to see. He then noticed Lorelai's digi-cam and took a picture of the "Gilmore girls"._

_Later when Emily got back home she immediately called Richard – who was in Washington DC – and told him the good news.  
Christmas was spent in Stars Hollow. It was Luke's idea to invite her parents. Lorelai was glad that things with her parents were again like they used to be before the fight. Emily still disapproved of Lorelai's clothes and humor. Lorelai still got annoyed at her mother's constant criticism. The only difference was that Richard and Emily finally welcomed and accepted Luke._

TBC


	4. Christmas 2004 Let it snow

_**Still don't own Gilmore Girls**_

_**AN:** Thanks for the rewiews :)_

_Here some JJ-fluffiness_

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Day 2007**

Lorelai jumped off the couch.

"I think I'll have another sandwich."

"How can you still eat this much? One sandwich okay - but two? Two after that amazing dinner last night. Isn't that too much even for you?"

"Not today." – Lorelai said and went to the kitchen. Soon she was back and joined her daughter on the couch.

"The dinner last night was really incredible, wasn't it?" – Lorelai said.

"Oh, yeah. Luke outdid himself."

"Yep, not even Sookie could find something to amend….well, not really." – They both chuckled.

"That's Sookie. Our little perfectionist. Grandma was very fond of the punch."

"Yes, she was."

"I'm glad that they decided to stay at the Inn and not to drive home. Grandpa wasn't as sober as he claimed to be."

"Oh, look. The first Thanksgiving dinner cooked and served in our house." – Lorelai said when she saw the picture on the wall. It was a picture of her, Luke, Liz, TJ and Paris. It was the Thanksgiving shortly before the fight with Emily and before Luke proposed to her. It was Christmas when he asked her to marry him.

**Christmas 2004**

_It was early in the morning and Lorelai was lying awake in her bed. Luke was slightly snoring beside her. She felt excited and not only because it was snowing outside. Last night when they went to bed the streets of Stars Hollow have been empty and Lorelai was sad that they didn't have white Christmas. To her delight it had started to snow overnight.  
No, Lorelai was not only excited because of the snow but because of the present downstairs. The presents were under the pretty tree in her living room, just waiting to be opened by her. Last night Rory and Luke allowed her to open just two presents. She had grabbed one randomly but Luke asked her to take another one. She was confused at his request. The more he wanted her to open another gift the more curious she got. In the end she gave in because Luke allowed her toopentwo last night. Still she couldn't stop wondering what it was and why it was so important to Luke that she opens it in the morning. She wished he would finally wake up. Lorelai debated with herself if she should wake him up or not.  
"It's just shortly after five and he was exhausted last night. It's better to let him sleep….but what if I woke him up 'accidentally'?" – Lorelai thought.  
She turned to him and touched his arm slightly hoping he would wake up. Luke continued to sleep. She bounced on the bed a few times but that didn't wake him up either. Lorelai took a strand of her hair and tickled his face with it. As a response Luke turned his back to her and continued to sleep. Lorelai let out a frustrated sigh. She lay a bit longer in the bed but she couldn't take it anymore. She was bursting with curiosity. Slowly she climbed out of bed and walked downstairs. Lorelai sat down in front of the tree and reached for the present but it wasn't there. She was puzzled for a moment. She was sure that she had put the present there. Thinking that Rory or Luke had moved it she started to look for it._

"_Are you looking for this?" – Luke's voice startled her and she turned around to see him standing on the stairs with the gift in his hand. She smiled at him sheepishly._

"_No." _

"_Sure you were."_

"_If you already know the answer then why are you asking?"_

"_I have to say I'm a bit disappointed in you Lorelai."_

"_Oh, really? Why?"_

"_Because you gave up easily?"_

"_I gave up?"_

"_Yes. You have to work on your tactics to wake me up. I expected more from you than just to bounce on the bed and tickle me with your hair." – Lorelai was looking at him shocked and Luke laughed lightly._

"_You were awake the whole time? You are so bad mister."_

"_I hope you'll forgive me once you have opened this." – Luke said and Lorelai took the gift out of his hand._

"_Oh, already forgiven." – She said and shook the box excitedly. They both sat down on the floor before the tree. Lorelai opened the box only to find another one in it so she opened the second box too. The second box was full of confetti. She furrowed her brow feeling more intrigued than before. She raised her head to look at Luke._

"_There is a gift inside. Promise. You have to find it." – He told her and Lorelai put her hand inside the box. Some confetti spilled on the floor while she rummaged through the box. When her fingers came in contact with the object she stopped breathing and looked up at Luke. He was biting on his lower lip nervously. Lorelai pulled out the ring and was stunned at the beauty of it. A 'wow' was all she could muster. She looked again at Luke who was looking at her intensely. His voice finally filled the silent room._

"_Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"_

"_Luke?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_It's snowing outside."_

"_Yes, it is." – He answered feeling more nervous and slightly confused._

"_Magical things happen when it snows." _

"_Prove it to me." – He whispered and Lorelai leaned forward and kissed him. When they pulled apart tears of happiness were shining in Lorelai's eyes._

"_Luke Danes. Yes, I will marry you." –Luke took the ring from her and slipped it on her ring finger. Lorelai smiled brightly and they kissed again and again and again. _

TBC


	5. December 2006 Names

**Christmas Day 2007**

"Oh that was the last slide. I'll change the trays." – Rory announced as she stood up. The next tray of slides was set up and Rory sat down again.

"Oh, that's our wedding." – Lorelai said happily. The wedding was beautiful. They had married after a short engagement. It was the first weekend of May. The day was warm and sunny and just perfect for the wedding.They marriedat Dragonfly Inn and the guests were the usual suspects of Stars Hollow.  
The slides changed on the wall…. Lorelai in her dress before the ceremony, Luke and Lorelai under the chuppah, the first kiss as a married couple, the first dance, Lorelai and Rory hugging, Sookie crying, Lorelai and Luke with his sister and TJ, Lorelai and Luke with Buddie and Mazie. Pictures of their friends laughing, dancing and enjoying the wonderful evening.

Soon they saw all the pictures from the wedding and Rory got up again to change the trays.

"This tray has no tag on it."

"That's the tray with miscellaneous slides. I had no time to arrange them."

"No time or no interest?"

"Whatever." – Lorelai grinned at her daughter. – "Hi. There's my baby and Lilly." – She said when she saw Luke coming downstairs with Lilly in his arms. He didn't respond anything just rolled his eyes.

"Hi Lilly." – Rory walked over to Luke and took the baby from him. Luke sat down next to Lorelai and kissed his wife.  
"How is my little sister, huh? Did you like your first Christmas? I'm sure you did. Just wait 'til you see your presents." – Rory cooed to Lilly who in return laughed and exclaimed a loud _'lala'_. That's how she called Rory.

"Oh, presents." – Lorelai jumped off the couch. – "I totally forgot them.Can we open the presents now? Please, Luke."

"Why are you excited? You already opened most of your presents last night and you didn't ask for my permission then." – Lorelai wasn't listening to him anymore because she was busy with looking for her presents under the tree. Rory, Lilly and Luke joined her on the floor.

After all presents were unwrapped and new pictures were taken Luke went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Rory and Lorelai cleaned up the mess they just made and Lilly was busy admiring her new toys.

They decided to eat in the living room while they watched slides again. The pictures were disordered. It started with Rory's graduation from college, changed to a pregnant Lorelai, Lilly's birth, than again to Rory's graduation, Lilly's first step, Lilly's birth and several other pictures of their family.

"Oh, God. I look so fat in that one."

"Mama."

"Yes, that's your mama. Your big fat mama." – Lorelai cooed to Lilly who sat comfortably in her lap. She was bouncing Lilly on her knees and Lilly giggled with delight.

"What book are you reading in that picture? It looks familiar to me." – Rory asked her and Lorelai looked closely at the picture.

"I think that's the book with the baby names, isn't it?" – Luke said.

"You are right. Oh, boy when I remember what hard time we had finding a name."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy." – Luke said remembering reading that book more than once.

**December 2006**

_Two weeks before Christmas Lorelai was sitting at the counter in the diner with a book in her hand. It was a book with baby names and a gift from Rory. Lorelai was already eight months pregnant and they still hadn't decided on the name for the baby. They didn't even know if it was a boy or girl. _

"_I still don't understand why you want the name to start with an 'L'." – Luke said while he wiped the counter._

"_Because our little family is full of L-names. Luke, Lorelai and Lorelai the second…actually I'm Lorelai the second but you know what I mean. I don't want our baby to feel like an outsider."_

"_That's ridiculous."_

"_Oh-oh, we could be like the Halliwells and you have to change the diner's name from 'Luke's' to 'L4'. That'd be so cool."_

"_What?" – Luke asked confused. Lorelai sighed feeling more tired than before._

"_Bear with me please."_

"_Fine. What names do you like?"_

"_None yet. How about I read the names and you say stop when you hear one that you like?" - Luke nodded in response. - __"I'llstart with boy names"_

"_Okay." – Luke said and she started to read in the book._

"_Lamar, Lamont, Lancelot, Lander, Lands, Laudon, Langston?"_

"_No child of mine will be named Langston." – Luke said and Lorelai continued to read._

"_Lars. Hey, isn't your family from Scandinavia?"_

"_Uhm, no. From Ireland."_

"_Really?"_

"_No."_

"_Luke!"_

"_Okay, I'm sorry. No bad jokes for the next hour."_

"_Thanks. Lillard?"_

"_Do you hate our kid?"_

"_Argh." – Lorelai said frustrated and laid he head down on the counter._

"_Okay, give me the book." - She handed him the book without raising her head off the counter. Luke continued to read where she had stopped. – "Laszlo, Latimer, Lauter, Lawrencia? Who the hell names his kid 'Lawrencia'?"_

"_With a name like that he'll never survive the playground or he'll start to wear my clothes at an early age." – Luke rolled his eyes._

"_Lorelai,…"_

"_If we name him 'Lorelai' then he'll be definitely be beaten up on the playground."_

"_Can you be serious now?"_

"_No but keep reading the names."_

"_Lazarus…" – They looked at each other and then said 'no' simultaneously. – "And here we go again. Leander, Lear…"_

"_Luke?" – Cesear called from the kitchen. – "Need your help."_

"_Okay." – Luke called back. – "Lorelai, I'll be right back."_

"_That's fine. Give me the book. I'll go through it 'til you come back." – When Luke came back Lorelai looked up from the book._

"_Lemon."_

"_What? You want some lemon now? With tea or something?" – Luke asked her confused._

"_No. I meant as a name for the baby."_

"_You're joking, right?"_

"_No. Celebs name their babies like fruits or cities all the time."_

"_You convinced me with that." – Luke said sarcastically._

"_Fine. Lemon is no longer on our list. Logan?"_

"_You really want to name our baby after one of Rory's ex-boyfriends? And not just any ex-boyfriend."_

"_Maybe we should choose a name that doesn't start with an 'L' after all." – Lorelai said defeated and put her head back on the counter. Luke petted her head sympathetically.  
Later that evening at home they decided on **Liam Matthew** for a boy and **Lillian Maya** for a girl._

TBC


	6. December 2005 Seduce me

_**AN:** Thanks so much for the reviews. I appreciate every one of them :)  
The next chapter will be the last_

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Day 2007**

"Oh-oh, I think someone needs a new diaper." – Lorelai said when she noticed the calm and serious expression on Lilly's face. – "I'm going to change her diaper." – She craddled Lilly in her arms and walked upstairs. Luke and Rory stayed on the couch. They laughed when a picture of Lorelai appeared. It was during the first months of pregnancy. Lorelai was desperately trying to put her favorite jeans on. She bet with Rory that she still could wear the jeans. Rory had taken the picture while she laughed at her mothers attempt. Lorelai lost the bet but she didn't mourn for long. Not when Rory suggested to go shopping with her .

The next picture caught Luke's attention. It was a picture of him, Lorelai, Sookie, Jackson and their two kids. It was the Christmas procession 2005. Luke remembered how he was "persuaded" to go there.

**December 2005**

_Lorelai was inside the house and waiting for Luke to come home. When she heard his truck she ran first to the window to see if it really was him and then she walked over to the door and opened it before he even had a chance to open it himself._

"_Hi" – She greeted him._

"_Hi" – He said back and gave her a kiss. – "What's the outfit for?" – Luke asked her pointing to the bathrobe and high hills she had on. – "Are you trying to start a new trend?"_

"_Maybe." – She smiled at him mischievously. – "Do you want something to drink?" – Luke nodded and Lorelai went to the kitchen to get two beers. Luke watched her walk away admiring the way she moved. He sat on the couch and switched the TV on. Lorelai came back with two bottles and handed one to him.  
He thanked her and she sat down on the table in front of him. He looked at her noticing the way her hair was and that she had make-up on. She looked beautiful. Luke wondered if they were supposed to go out, if he had forgotten some anniversary._

"_Hey, Luke."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You know the procession is soon. Jackson has already freaked out and Sookie is busy with calming him down which is funny because she's also freaking out because of the food she promised to make for this festival. We will set up the food at Miss Patty's and it's going to be a great evening. I know you never go there but could you please consider going this time?" – Luke wanted to answer her but she didn't let him. – "I know, stupid town, stupid tradition. But I really want you there. Rory and Logan are coming too. Their relationship is at a bad point right now and she hopes to change it while they stay here. Anyway. Please Luke, please, please, please." – Lorelai pouted at her husband._

"_Okay."_

"_If you go than I'll…what did you just say?"_

"_I said I'll go with you. I don't like it and it doesn't mean that from now on I'll go to any other of those crazy town functions." – Luke said and felt a bit confused because of the expression upon her face. – "I said I'll go. Why are you still pouting?"_

"_Because,…because I thought you'd say 'no'. Because I had a plan.  
I spent the whole afternoon looking for the right lingerie. I did my hair, put make-up on and slipped my sexiest hills on. I wanted to seduce you with my charms and this little nothing of lace that I wear underneath my robe." – Lorelai babbled out and continued to pout. Luke looked at his wife for a few seconds. Without a warning he stood up and walked outside without saying a word. Lorelai was surprised and confused at his behaviour. Before she could wonder further what he was doing she heard a knock on the door._

_She stood up and opened the door. Outside she found Luke and before she could ask him what he was up to he stepped inside the house.  
He kissed her quickly. _

"_Hi. What's the outfit for? Are you trying to start a new trend?" – He asked and it dawned on Lorelai what he was doing. He was starting their evening over. He was giving her a chance to fulfill her seduction plan. That gesture made her love him even more and she didn't believe it was possible._

"_Maybe I am." – She answered his question. – "Do you want something to drink?"_

"_Yes, please."_

"_Ah, look. There's already beer on the table." – Lorelai acted surprised_

"_How convenient." – Luke sat down._

"_Luke would you go with me to the procession?"_

"_No."_

"_Aww, come on Luke. Please." – She sat down next to him and put her hand on his thigh. – "Please Luke. It'll be fun. I promise."_

"_No. You know I hate those town celebrations. I will not go." – Luke played along._

"_Fine." – Lorelai said and stood up. She stopped in front of him. – "If that's you last word. Oh,…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Could you please turn the heating down? It's really warm inside." – Lorelai told him and unknotted her robe. The robe was hanging loosely on her shoulders and Luke saw that the 'nothing of lace' suited her very well._

"_Are you sure there is no way to change your mind?" – Lorelai asked innocently. Luke was only able to choke out a 'no'._

"_Well, that's such a bummer." – She said and sat down on his lap. Luke's hands immediately reached out for her. He pushed the robe off her shoulders and kissed his way up to her earlobe. He whispered 'maybe' into her ear. Lorelai took his face in her hands and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended he rested his forehead against hers._

"_Sorry, my mind is fogged right now. What was your question? You wanted a kidney? One million dollar?  
Doesn't matter. Whatever it is, you got it." – That made Lorelai laugh._

"_Boy, you're really not easy to convince. Actually what I wanted was a supply of coffee for the rest of my life."_

"_Then…no."_

"_Are you sure?" – She asked him and reached beside him. She retrieved a can of whipped cream from behind the cushions. Luke gulped down hard._

"_Wow…ahm…yeah, I'm sure. But I'd love to see how you try to convnice me otherwise." – Lorelai smirked at him and their lips met in a passionate kiss._

TBC


	7. Christmas Day 2007 Favorite Gift

_**AN:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You're the best  
This is the last chapter_

**

* * *

**

previously:  
"_Boy, you're really not easy to convince. Actually what I wanted was a supply of coffee for the rest of my life."  
_"_Then…no."  
_"_Are you sure?" – She asked him and reached beside him. She retrieved a can of whipped cream from behind the cushions. Luke gulped down hard.  
_"_Wow…ahm…yeah, I'm sure. But I'd love to see how you try to convnice me otherwise." – Lorelai smirked at him and their lips met in a passionate kiss._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Christmas Day 2007**

"Hey, Luke. You okay?" – Lorelai asked who was standing in front of him. – "What were you thinking about. I called your name a few times and you didn't answer."

"Oh, I was just thinking about stuff." – He replied but Lorelai noticed the blush on his face. She was curious what had made him blush and made a note in her head to ask him later. Luke looked down at Lilly who was holding onto his leg. – "Hey there kid." – he picked her up. – "You smell delightful again." – He kissed her little nose and she gave him in return a sloppy kiss on the cheek. With a happy smile on her face Lorelai watched him playing with his daughter. She then plopped down on the couch between him and Rory and paid attention to the pictures that were changing on the wall.

Once the third tray with slides was finished they just sat around and talked for a while. Luke and Lorelai snuggled together on couch and watched Rory play with Lilly.

"What do you two want to do before we go to Sookie's for lunch?" – Luke asked.

"Nothing. I just want to sit here and do nothing." – Lorelai answered sleepily and wrapped her arms tighter around Luke.

"I want to read for a while and I want to call Marty."

"How is his mom? Doing better?" – Luke wanted to know.

"Oh, yeah. I talked to him last night and he said she was doing just fine. She recovered pretty fast. Now she just has to take it slow for a while."

"That's good." – Lorelai murmured. Her eyes were closed and her head was resting on Luke's chest with his arm around her.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't spend Christmas together." – Luke told Rory sincerely.

"That's okay. His mom needed him and I couldn't go with him because of work. He'll be back before New Years Eve."

Luke looked down at Lorelai. She was asleep. Rory noticed it too.

"She was early up. Lilly woke upbefore five and mom couldn't fall asleep afterwards."

"I'm putting her to bed. We still have some time before we need to leave for Sookie's."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back to take Lilly from you. Then you can go and call Marty."

"No need to hurry." – Rory told him as he untangled himself from Lorelai's embrace. He picked her up and walked upstairs with her in his arms.  
Two hours later Lorelai was awake and they were ready to go to Sookie's.

"Hey, hon. Is everything alright?" – Lorelai stopped her daughter in the hallway when she noticed the distracted look on Rory's face.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just couldn't get hold of Marty."

"I'm sure he'll call as soon as he sees that he had missed your call."

"I know. I just…..I guess I just wanted to hear his voice." – Rory admitted feeling a bit embarrassed. Lorelai smiled at her. – " What? Why are you grinning?"

"My baby is in love. So in love." – Lorelai cooed and Rory rolled her eyes feeling a blush cover her face. – "Rory and Marty are sitting in a tree…"

"Lorelai stop teasing your daughter and get your coat on." – Luke said as he walked down with a sleeping Lilly in his arms. Rory took the chance to escape her mom and went to her room.

"You're such a party-pooper. Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep while I made her ready to go."

"Aww, Davy and Samy will be sad about it. You know how much they love to play with her." – Lorelai said referring to Sookie's and Jackson's children. Rory came out of her room.

"I'm ready to go. You too?"

"Yeah let me just put my coat on." – Luke said and Rory took the baby from him. Just then the doorbell rang. The three of them looked at each other wondering who it might be. Lorelai who was closest to the door opened it. She smiled brightly at the person outside. Rory who had left Lilly with Luke walked over to her mother

"Mom, who…" – She stopped mid-sentence when she saw him standing on the porch. – "Marty!" – Rory exclaimed happily and Lorelai moved aside to let Marty in. Marty and Rory hugged and kissed each other passionately.

"How? Why? I thought you were still in Detroit."

"I took a flight this morning to surprise you."

"You succeeded mister." – Rory kissed him again.

"Hey Marty."– Luke said as he joined them with a still sleeping Lilly.

"Hey Luke, Lorelai. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." – Luke and Lorelai said at the same time.

"I'm glad your mom is doing well."

"Thanks Lorelai. Also thank you for the flowers. She loved them."

"I'm glad. It's wonderful to have you here on Chritmas morning. I'm sure you're my daughters favorite gift."

"Mom!" – Both Rory and Marty blushed.

"Okay folks. If we don't move soon we'll be late." – Luke said.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm hungry." - Lorelai agreed eagrly.

"Tell us something we don't know."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

They left the house. Luke's one arm was wrapped around Lorelai in the other he was carrying Lilly. Lorelai glanced back at her daughter.  
Rory and Marty were right behind them. They had their arms around each other and were lost in their own little world.  
She was right when she said that he was Rory's favorite gift. Lorelai looked up at her husband and then at their baby snuggled on his shoulder. Tears of happiness threated to fall down her face. To know her family was safe and sound and with her was Lorelai's favorite gift.

**THE END**


End file.
